


Commutation

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian gets a call on the train to work. Dan's in the mood to talk about his secret desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commutation

The phone rings, shrill and piercing on the crowded train, and Brian snatches it up, desperate to kill the noise and draw attention away from himself. He just about has time to register Danny’s name on the screen before he’s answered the call and is holding it to his ear.

‘Hi Brian.’ Danny’s voice comes thick and drowsy through the phone, and Brian sighs internally. It’s nearly 4am over there, he confirms by his watch, and there’s only one reason Dan ever calls him at such a ridiculous hour.

‘Hello, Dan.’ He says, courteous and curt, hoping he’ll take the hint and leave him to his morning commute in peace. ‘How are you?’

‘Tired, man.’ Danny inhales deeply, and Brian can hear a rustle as Dan readjusts his position. ‘Arin and I have been playing games all night, and it’s  _stupid_  o’clock.’

‘Well Jesus, Danny, get some sleep.’

Dan makes a non-committal moan. ‘I’m tired, but I’m not  _sleepy_ , so.’ Brian waits. He waits for a  _how are you, Brian?_  or  _how’s the wife?_ But it doesn’t come.

‘Our conversations got  _weird_ , man.’ Exactly what Brian expected. He knows how this goes, so he grits his teeth and prepares himself. ‘Did you know Arin used to have a crush on a dude? Like, he thought he was bi for a while, isn’t that nuts?’ There’s a pause, and Brian realises Dan’s actually waiting for an answer for once.

He tries to keep the irritation out of his voice when he replies, ‘no, I didn’t know that.’

‘That shit doesn’t just go away though, does it? Like… I dunno, maybe it stopped with that guy, but like…  I don’t know, man.’ Brian taps his feet impatiently, willing the conversation to end, willing it not to go down the same tired road it always does.

But, alas. ‘Like, he always talks about dicks and stuff with me. Late at night, usually. That’s gotta mean something, right?’

‘I’m on the train.’ Brian warns, his voice firm.

He’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse that on the crowded London tube carriage, there’s no opportunity for him to shout down the phone  _Arin doesn’t want to fuck you! Leave it alone, it’s not going to happen_ , like he gets the urge to every time he gets an early-morning call from a tired and horny Dan. Danny ignores his warning, and keeps talking regardless.

‘I thought it was Suzy for the longest time. I used to tell you about that, remember? About how I’d see them together and how sweet and in love they are, and it used to make me sad?’ Brian remembers. He remembers Dan’s long diatribes about love and monogamy, and how Brian picked up earlier than Dan that he was seeing Suzy as more of an obstacle than the object of his affections.

‘But I- I almost did it tonight. I almost reached over and- because I think about it a lot, right? About what would happen if I just leaned over and put my hand on his dick. What he’d do.’ There’s a pause. In spite of himself, Brian listens hard for that telltale rustle, for the muffling through the phone line as Danny tucks the receiver under his chin to keep his hands free. Nothing yet, but Danny’s voice is getting huskier, slower, as he talks through his recurring fantasy.

‘I think he’d be surprised at first, but… I think he’d go with it. Just out of curiosity, you know. Just kinda look at me while I-’ Danny swallows thickly. ‘while I rub him through his jeans. And I can picture his face, like-’ Danny’s breathing gets a little ragged, and  _there it is_ , the rustling, the muffling, and the telltale purr of Dan’s zipper as the final confirmation. Brian’s cheeks are heating up, he’s all too aware of the other passengers on the train. ‘His eyes all wide but his jaw’s like square, y’know? He’s not saying anything, but I can feel him under my hand. He’s getting so hard, Brian.’

Brian jolts slightly at the mention of his name. He hates it, but Dan’s painting quite the picture, as familiar as it is, and it’s hard not to get sucked in.

‘He’s so into it, and so I rub harder, and his eyes shut, and  _fuck_ -’ a quiet whine from the back of Dan’s throat, ‘he moans my name. And I think after that, he’d make the big move. Put his hand down my pants, start to jack me off.’ Brian’s eyes flick to the passenger seated next to him, suddenly panicked that she can hear everything that’s being said. But she just looks tired, her spaced out gaze directed unseeing at the window across from them.

‘His hands are soft. It’s kind of weird, but always notice how soft his hands are. I guess it’s holding those comfortable controllers all day, the rubber? But they feel really nice, and I think they’d feel good. Velvety, you know.’ Brian doesn’t say anything. He knows Danny’s not really talking to him, that he’s basically one step up from saying this shit into thin air while he jerks off. Dan just needs to get this out, to process his infatuation with Arin. And while Brian doesn’t exactly appreciate being Dan’s living, breathing journal of gay fantasies, he doesn’t quite have the heart to tell him to stop. They’re best friends, it’s what Brian’s supposed to do. Probably. Not. Also Arin and his gigantic fanbase have propelled the band, and Starbomb, to new heights of fame that Brian’s never dreamed of. So if this keeps Dan from telling Arin how he feels and potentially ruining the ascension of Ninja Sex Party (not to mention Dan’s own career; Brian’s seen him struggle through shitty jobs he hates for years now, it’s an absolute blessing that Dan can now support himself through music and comedy), Brian’s willing to grit his teeth and bear it.

‘I’ve been thinking about it, and I would definitely suck him off. I don’t know if I’d be good at it, but I’d be willing to try. I’d make it good for him. Let him lie back, kneel between his legs or something.’ Danny’s voice is starting to slur now, his diction getting lazy as his focus is all but consumed by his fantasy. ‘And I’d let him- I’d let him deepthroat me if he wanted. I don’t think I’d be good, like I said, but… Sometimes I stick my fingers in my mouth when I jack off, it doesn’t seem too hard. Your lips stretch, you have to keep them wet.’ Fuck.  _Fuck_. The final insult, Brian’s actually getting hard himself. Here, on a crowded train, on his way to fucking work. But he can hear Dan’s arm speeding up, can hear the dazed looseness of his speech. Combined with his filthy words, it’s all getting too much, and it  _sucks_. Brian wants no part in this. He’s not even involved, he’s just an unwilling bystander. Danny’s stopped talking for now, there’s just labored, hitched breathing down his side of the phone. Brian pulls his briefcase a little higher over his lap, praying that his little problem takes care of itself before he gets to his stop.

‘What if… shit, what if I let him come on- on my…  _fuck!_ ’ Dan’s voice goes hoarse, followed by a series of wordless grunts and a loud exhalation and his body relaxes. It’s over. Brian knows what comes next. Danny’s awkward small talk as he start to come back to himself, the muttered apologies as the embarrassment of what’s just transpired washes over him, before Dan finally makes some excuse to get off the phone. Brian can’t be bothered, not today.

‘I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then.’ he says, and hangs up the phone. He sounded irritated, but he doesn’t care, not right now. Now he has to focus on willing his boner away before he gets to work, and on not letting this bullshit get to him while he’s trying to lead a fucking lecture.


End file.
